01 Stycznia 2007
Plik:Logo.jpg 06:00 Party przy świecach; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1980 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach 08:00 Magiczne Boże Narodzenie (Spot's Magical Christmas) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1995) 08:30 Budzik - Telewizyjni goście 09:05 Akademia Kick Boxingu (Kickboxing Academy); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1997) 10:30 Daleko od domu: Zagubieni w San Francisco; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1996) 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:15 "Był sobie król...a nawet dwóch" - szopka noworoczna 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Orędzie noworoczne Prezydenta RP Lecha Kaczyńskiego 13:20 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Turniej Czterech Skoczni. Ga-Pa 16:00 Sylwester z Jedynką na bis [ cz.1 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Klan - odc.1193; telenowela TVP 17:45 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne - finał roku; teleturniej 18:35 Plebania - odc. 802; telenowela TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Pani Pająkowa i jej przyjaciele ze Słonecznej Doliny - Smak nowości; serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2004) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:10 Aniołki Charliego (CHARLIE'S ANGELS); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2000) 21:50 Sylwester z Jedynką na bis [ cz.2 22:45 Podwójne uderzenie (Double Impact); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1991) 00:30 Żyć szybko, umierać młodo (Rules of Attraction); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2002) 02:20 Zakończenie programu Plik:Logo-2.jpg 06:20 Dla niesłyszących - Lokatorzy - odc. 94 Rosyjski kochanek 06:50 Dla niesłyszących - Lokatorzy - odc. 95 Dyplom z wyróżnieniem 07:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 819 Pozew; telenowela TVP 07:35 Dla niesłyszących - Na dobre i na złe - odc. 277 Jesienna burza; serial TVP; 08:30 W krainie bogów (Spirited Away); film animowany kraj prod.Japonia (2001) 10:30 Królowe Dzikiego Zachodu (Les Petroleuses); western kraj prod.Francja (1971) 12:05 Koncert Noworoczny z Wiednia 2007 cz. 1 14:00 Familiada - wydanie specjalne; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy odc. 821; telenowela TVP 15:05 Arie ze śmiechem (2); widowisko 16:05 Mali agenci 3D: Trójwymiarowy odjazd (Spy Kids 3 Game over); film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (2003) 17:30 Święta wojna - Goldfisch 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Pogoda 19:00 Podróże z żartem - Tunezja; program rozrywkowy 20:05 M jak miłość odc. 459; serial TVP 20:55 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" odc. 218 21:05 Zagrajmy w kabaret - Pojedynek gigantów czyli Ani Mru Mru kontra Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju (cz.2); program kabaretowy 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport Telegram 22:25 Pogoda 22:35 Kasjerzy czy kasiarze (Scorched); komedia kraj prod.USA (2003) 00:05 Lasko - pociąg śmierci (Lasko ( Death train)); film fabularny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005) 01:45 Zakończenie programu Plik:TVP3_Regionalna.png 06:35 Diety: Wojna na talerzu (Diet Wars); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Kurier; STEREO 07:40 Pogoda; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:40 Pogoda; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE; STEREO 09:00 Reportaż Trójki - Tansman znany i nieznany; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:45 Pogoda; STEREO 09:47 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:49 Zamyślenia nie tylko dla pobożnych - ks Grzegorz Strzelczyk; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Niepokorni - Jorgos Konstantininis; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Tylko dla wybranych - Podkoszulek (Exclusive. The T-shirt Garment); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:45 Pogoda; STEREO 10:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:53 Niepokorni - Stanisław Żytkowski; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Tylko dla wybranych - Szampan (Exclusive. Champagne the specjal drink.); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:45 Pogoda; STEREO 11:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:50 Zamyślenia nie tylko dla pobożnych - ks Grzegorz Strzelczyk; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Niepokorni - Zenobia Łukasiewicz; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 7 dni świat; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:45 Pogoda; STEREO 12:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:50 Niepokorni - Jan Hanasz; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Zamyślenia nie tylko dla pobożnych - ks Grzegorz Strzelczyk; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:45 Pogoda; STEREO 13:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:50 Niepokorni - Stanisław Szukała; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Tylko dla wybranych - Podkoszulek (Exclusive. The T-shirt Garment); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:45 Pogoda; STEREO 14:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:50 Zamyślenia nie tylko dla pobożnych - ks Grzegorz Strzelczyk; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Niepokorni - Bożena Maria Mrozinkiewicz; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Tylko dla wybranych - Szampan (Exclusive. Champagne the specjal drink.); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:45 Pogoda; STEREO 15:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:50 Niepokorni - Krzysztof Młodzik; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 7 dni świat; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:40 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE; STEREO 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:45 Pogoda; STEREO 17:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 17:50 Zamyślenia nie tylko dla pobożnych - ks Grzegorz Strzelczyk; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE; STEREO 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO 20:40 365 dni wielkiego sportu - Wydarzenia 2006; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE; STEREO 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:45 Pogoda; STEREO 22:48 Kurier sportowy; STEREO 22:55 Depardieu i wino (Depardieu wine grower); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1990); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Depardieu i wino (Depardieu wine grower); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1990); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Zakończenie programu Plik:Tvp3warszawa.gif 06:35 Diety: Wojna na talerzu (Diet Wars); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Kurier; STEREO 07:40 Pogoda; STEREO 07:45 Dżingiel Bufor WOT 07:45 TKW Poranny 07:55 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 07:55 Oprawa 08:00 Qltura; magazyn 08:20 Oprawa 08:20 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 08:25 Oprawa 08:25 Dżingiel Bufor WOT 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:40 Pogoda; STEREO 08:45 Dżingiel Bufor WOT 08:45 Oprawa 08:45 Kronika Warszawska; film dokumentalny 08:55 Oprawa 08:55 Dżingiel Bufor WOT 09:00 Reportaż Trójki - Tansman znany i nieznany; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:45 Pogoda; STEREO 09:47 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:49 Zamyślenia nie tylko dla pobożnych - ks Grzegorz Strzelczyk; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Niepokorni - Jorgos Konstantininis; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Tylko dla wybranych - Podkoszulek (Exclusive. The T-shirt Garment); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:45 Pogoda; STEREO 10:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:53 Niepokorni - Stanisław Żytkowski; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Tylko dla wybranych - Szampan (Exclusive. Champagne the specjal drink.); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:45 Pogoda; STEREO 11:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:50 Zamyślenia nie tylko dla pobożnych - ks Grzegorz Strzelczyk; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Niepokorni - Zenobia Łukasiewicz; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 7 dni świat; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:45 Pogoda; STEREO 12:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:50 Niepokorni - Jan Hanasz; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Zamyślenia nie tylko dla pobożnych - ks Grzegorz Strzelczyk; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:45 Pogoda; STEREO 13:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:50 Niepokorni - Stanisław Szukała; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Tylko dla wybranych - Podkoszulek (Exclusive. The T-shirt Garment); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:45 Pogoda; STEREO 14:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:50 Zamyślenia nie tylko dla pobożnych - ks Grzegorz Strzelczyk; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Niepokorni - Bożena Maria Mrozinkiewicz; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Tylko dla wybranych - Szampan (Exclusive. Champagne the specjal drink.); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:45 Pogoda; STEREO 15:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:50 Niepokorni - Krzysztof Młodzik; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 7 dni świat; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:40 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Dżingiel Bufor WOT 16:45 Wiadomości Kuriera 16:45 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 16:45 Oprawa 16:50 Dawna Warszawa 17:05 Oprawa 17:10 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Oprawa 17:25 Dżingiel Bufor WOT 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:45 Pogoda; STEREO 17:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 17:50 Zamyślenia nie tylko dla pobożnych - ks Grzegorz Strzelczyk; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Dżingiel Bufor WOT 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz. 18:10 Wiadomości sportowe - (1.01.2007 - 1; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki 18:20 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 18:25 Dżingiel Bufor WOT 18:25 TELEWIZYJNY NUMER WARSZAWSKI 18:25 Oprawa 18:30 Qltura; magazyn 18:50 Oprawa 19:00 Miastomania w metrze 19:25 Oprawa 19:25 Studio reportażu - Telewizja dzieci dzieciom; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:35 Oprawa 19:40 Kuźnia talentów - Kuźnia talentów em. 29.; magazyn; STEREO 20:00 Oprawa 20:00 Studio reportażu - Minął rok - przegląd wydarzeń; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:20 Oprawa 20:25 Dżingiel Bufor WOT 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO 20:40 365 dni wielkiego sportu - Wydarzenia 2006; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 Dżingiel Bufor WOT 21:45 Wiadomości Kuriera 21:45 Rok 2007 - rokiem sportu w stolicy...?; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:05 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 22:05 Oprawa 22:10 Kronika Warszawska; film dokumentalny 22:20 Oprawa 22:25 Dżingiel Bufor WOT 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:45 Pogoda; STEREO 22:48 Kurier sportowy; STEREO 22:55 Depardieu i wino (Depardieu wine grower); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1990); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 365 dni wielkiego sportu - Wydarzenia 2006; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:05 Depardieu i wino (Depardieu wine grower); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1990); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:50 Zakończenie programu Plik:Logo_tvp3.gif 06:35 Diety: Wojna na talerzu (Diet Wars); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Kurier; STEREO 07:40 Pogoda; STEREO 07:45 Aktualności flesz, Pogoda 07:50 Schlesien Journal 08:05 Sztuka świata na Śląsku 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:40 Pogoda; STEREO 08:45 Ewangelia na dachach 09:00 Reportaż Trójki - Tansman znany i nieznany; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:45 Pogoda; STEREO 09:47 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:49 Zamyślenia nie tylko dla pobożnych - ks Grzegorz Strzelczyk; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Niepokorni - Jorgos Konstantininis; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Tylko dla wybranych - Podkoszulek (Exclusive. The T-shirt Garment); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:45 Pogoda; STEREO 10:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:53 Niepokorni - Stanisław Żytkowski; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Tylko dla wybranych - Szampan (Exclusive. Champagne the specjal drink.); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:45 Pogoda; STEREO 11:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:50 Zamyślenia nie tylko dla pobożnych - ks Grzegorz Strzelczyk; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Niepokorni - Zenobia Łukasiewicz; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 7 dni świat; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:45 Pogoda; STEREO 12:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:50 Niepokorni - Jan Hanasz; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Zamyślenia nie tylko dla pobożnych - ks Grzegorz Strzelczyk; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:45 Pogoda; STEREO 13:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:50 Niepokorni - Stanisław Szukała; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Tylko dla wybranych - Podkoszulek (Exclusive. The T-shirt Garment); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:45 Pogoda; STEREO 14:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:50 Zamyślenia nie tylko dla pobożnych - ks Grzegorz Strzelczyk; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Niepokorni - Bożena Maria Mrozinkiewicz; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Tylko dla wybranych - Szampan (Exclusive. Champagne the specjal drink.); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:45 Pogoda; STEREO 15:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:50 Niepokorni - Krzysztof Młodzik; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 7 dni świat; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:40 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Jasnogórska Victoria 17:15 Orkiestra pod żaglami 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:45 Pogoda; STEREO 17:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 17:50 Zamyślenia nie tylko dla pobożnych - ks Grzegorz Strzelczyk; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Aktualności, pogoda 18:27 Tropiciele 18:50 Kwartet Tomasza Stańki 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO 20:40 365 dni wielkiego sportu - Wydarzenia 2006; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 Aktualności 21:50 Pogoda 21:55 Irek Dudek 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:45 Pogoda; STEREO 22:48 Kurier sportowy; STEREO 22:55 Depardieu i wino (Depardieu wine grower); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1990); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Depardieu i wino (Depardieu wine grower); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1990); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Zakończenie programu Plik:120px-Logo_Polsat.svg.png 06:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 06:35 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 07:20 Oliver! - musical reż. Carol Reed, wyk. Mark Lester, Ron Moody, Jack Wild, Shani Wallis Wielka Brytania 1968 10:00 Lucky Luke. Miasteczko Daisy - film animowany reż. René Goscinny, wyk. Francja/Belgia 1971 11:35 Niezłomny wiking - film przygodowy reż. Henry Hathaway, wyk. James Mason, Robert Wagner, Janet Leigh, Debra Paget, Victor McLaglen, Sterling Hayden, Barry Jones USA 1954 13:25 Niekończąca się opowieść - film fantasy reż. Giles Walker/Adam Weissman, wyk. Mark Rendall, Victoria Sanchez, Tyler Hynes, Tyrone Benskin Kanada 2001 15:25 Wiek zdrady - film kostiumowy reż. Kevin Connor, wyk. Bryan Brown, Matthias Hues, Art Malik, Anthony Valentine USA 1993 17:05 Bogowie muszą być szaleni 2 - komedia reż. Jamie Uys, wyk. N'xau, Lena Farugia, Hans Strydom, Eiros, Nadies Bostwana/ Płd. Afryka/ USA 1988 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Stuart Malutki 2 - film przygodowy reż. Rob Minkoff, wyk. Geena Davis, Hugh Laurie, Jonathan Lipnicki, Anne Hoelck USA 2002 21:00 Dirty Dancing - film muzyczny reż. Ed Kaplan, wyk. Patrick Cassidy, Melora Hardin, Paul Feig, Constance Marie, John Wesley, McLean Stevenson USA 1987 21:55 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 23:00 Spryciarz - komedia reż. Roger Christian, wyk. Patrick Stewart, Vincent Kartheiser, Brenda Fricker, Bradley Whitford, Matt Craven, Annabelle Gurwitch, Katie Stuart USA 1997 00:45 Dziewczyny w bikini - program rozrywkowy 01:45 Magazyn sportowy 03:45 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy 05:40 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy Plik:Logo-19.png 05:40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06:10 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06:30 Telesklep 07:10 Maraton uśmiechu - Wydanie sylwestrowe 08:05 Karmazynowy pirat - film przygodowy reż. Robert Siodmak, wyk. Burt Lancaster, Eva Bartok, Nick Cravat, Torin Thatcher USA 1952 09:50 Mrówka Z - film animowany reż. Eric Darnell, Tim Johnson, wyk. USA 1998 11:10 Przedsionek piekła - western reż. Uli Edel, wyk. Sam Shepard, Eric Roberts, Randy Quaid, Peter Stormare USA 1999 12:50 Wyprawa na Mount Everest 13:40 Casper - film familijny reż. Brad Silberling, wyk. Bill Pullman, Christina Ricci, Cathy Moriarty, Eric Idle USA 1995 15:30 Agencie, podaj łapę - komedia reż. John Whitesell, wyk. David Arquette, Michael Duncan, Leslie Bibb, Joe Viterelli USA 2001 17:10 Czy to ty, czy to ja? - film familijny reż. Andy Tennant, wyk. Kirstie Alley, Steve Guttenberg, Mary-Kate Olsen, Ashley Olsen USA 1995 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport - program informacyjny 19:35 Pogoda 19:40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:05 Forrest Gump - komediodramat reż. Robert Zemeckis, wyk. Tom Hanks, Robin Wright Penn, Gary Sinise, Sally Field USA 1994 22:45 Jackie Chan: Przyjemniaczek - komedia sensacyjna reż. Sammo Hung Kam-Bo, wyk. Jackie Chan, Richard Norton, Miki Lee, Karen McLymont Hongkong/Australia/USA 1997 00:25 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe 05:40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów Plik:TV4_logo_z_2006_roku.jpg 5.55 Sztukateria − magazyn kulturalny 6.20 Kinomaniak − magazyn filmowy 6.45 VIP − wydarzenia i plotki 8.00 „Przygody Gallawantów” („Gallavants”) − film animowany, USA 1984 9.45 „Alaska. Surowe piękno” − film dokumentalny, USA 1997 10.35 „Małżeństwo z rozsądku” − komedia obyczajowa, Polska 1966 12.15 „Rewolwerowcy” („Gunfighters”) − western, USA 1947 13.50 „Jane i Zaginione Miasto” („Jane and the Lost City”) − film przygodowy, USA 1997 15.30 „Komedia małżeńska” − komedia, Polska 1993 17.20 „Kevin sam w domu 4” („Home Alone 4: Taking Back the House”) − komedia familijna, USA 2002 19.00 „Tylko w duecie” („Duets”) − komediodramat, USA 2000 21.00 „Ekstremiści” („Exstreme Ops”/„The Extremist”) − film przygodowy, Wielka Brytania/Niemcy/Luksemburg 2002 22.40 „Nie dożyjesz poniedziałku” („Dead By Monday”) − komedia obyczajowa, Niemcy/Szwajcaria 2000 0.20 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 0.50 The Rolling Stones: Voodoo Lounge − koncert 1.15 The Rolling Stones w Norymberdze − koncert 1.55 FIFA Futbol Mundial − magazyn 2.15 Ja tylko pytam − talk show 3.00 Zakończenie programu Plik:TVN_7_'02_-_'08.jpg 06:35 Telesklep 08:35 Sopot Festival 2006 - koncert 10:10 Betaville - film SF reż. Tom Small, wyk. John Astin, Lou Rawls, Tim Kazurinsky, Jennifer Kern USA 2001 12:00 Mój przyjaciel pies - film familijny reż. Tom Whitus, wyk. Diane Ladd, Pamela Bach, Craig Benton, Jim Petersmith USA 2000 13:40 W 80 dni dookoła świata - film przygodowy reż. Michael Anderson, wyk. David Niven, Shirley MacLaine, Frank Sinatra, Buster Keaton USA 1956 16:10 Kasia i Tomek - serial komediowy odc. 78 reż. Yurek Bogajevicz, Polska 2002 16:40 Specjalistki - serial komediowy odc. 6/13 USA 2005 17:10 Na dobre i złe - komedia reż. Bryan Spicer, wyk. Tim Allen, Kirstie Alley, Jay O. Sanders, Michael Lerner USA 1997 19:15 Kasia i Tomek - serial komediowy odc. 79 reż. Yurek Bogajevicz, Polska 2002 19:40 Specjalistki - serial komediowy odc. 7/13 USA 2005 20:10 Lawina - film katastroficzny reż. Doug Campbell, wyk. Jack Wagner, Gabrielle Carteris, Aubrey Dollar, Mark Lindsay Chapman USA 2001 21:55 W obronie życia - komedia reż. Albert Brooks, wyk. Albert Brooks, Meryl Streep, Lee Grant, Michael Durrell USA 1991 00:00 Fajerwerki próżności - film obyczajowy 02:10 Blue Collar: Komicy w trasie Plik:TVP_Polonia.png 06:05 Przetańczyć całą noc... - karnawałowe hity z Filharmonii Narodowej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 "Czar Wiednia w Wieliczce" cz.2; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 M jak miłość - odc. 411; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Zatańcz z nami - Festiwal Piosenki i Tańca - Konin 2006; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Szatan z siódmej klasy; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1960); reż.:Maria Kaniewska; wyk.:Pola Raksa, Józef Skwark, Ryszard Ronczewski, Mieczysław Czechowicz, Kazimierz Wichniarz; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:40 Nowa Tradycja 2006 -Transkapela (Folkowy Fonogram Roku); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Uroczysty koncert z Watykanu w hołdzie Ojcu Świętemu Janowi Pawłowi II z okazji 25-lecia Fundacji Jana Pawła II (cz. 2); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Anioł Pański; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 "Był sobie król...a nawet dwóch" - szopka noworoczna; reż.:Janusz Zaorski, Andrzej Zaorski; wyk.:Krystyna Tkacz, Ewa Złotowska, Joanna Jeżewska, Artur Barciś, Wiktor Zborowski, Robert Rozmus, Emilian Kamiński, Andrzej Grabowski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Orędzie noworoczne Prezydenta RP Lecha Kaczyńskiego 13:25 Muzyczny Festiwal Łańcut 1995 - Strauss Festival Orchestra Vienna; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Leon między Adriatykiem a Bałtykiem; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:55 Kram z piosenkami. Podług dawnego zwyczaju - z teki Leona Schillera; widowisko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Biografie - Piotr Adamczyk - aktor...; film dokumentalny; reż.:Wiesław Dąbrowski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Kolędowanie w dworku; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:25 Mój pierwszy raz; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:20 Salon kresowy - Na obrotowej scenie życia; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 "Czar Wiednia w Wieliczce" cz.2; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Dobranocka - Baśnie i bajki polskie - Krawiec Niteczka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:05 Pułkownik Kwiatkowski; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1995); reż.:Kazimierz Kutz; wyk.:Marek Kondrat, Renata Dancewicz, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Adam Ferency, Artur Barciś; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Przetańczyć całą noc... - karnawałowe hity z Filharmonii Narodowej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:05 Biografie - Piotr Adamczyk - aktor...; film dokumentalny; reż.:Wiesław Dąbrowski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Regionalia; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 Leon między Adriatykiem a Bałtykiem; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:00 Tango to znaczy...; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Baśnie i bajki polskie - Krawiec Niteczka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport 02:00 Pułkownik Kwiatkowski; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1995); reż.:Kazimierz Kutz; wyk.:Marek Kondrat, Renata Dancewicz, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Adam Ferency, Artur Barciś; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:05 Kram z piosenkami. Podług dawnego zwyczaju - z teki Leona Schillera; widowisko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:10 Zaproszenie - Słup w połowie drogi; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:30 Salon kresowy - Na obrotowej scenie życia; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 Plik:TVP_KULTURA-logo-165549B8BD.png 09:00 Przewodnik 09:05 Ringo Starr and the All Starr Band - koncert (Ringo Starr and the All Starr Band: Live in Chicago); koncert kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Moloko - The Eleven Thousands Clicks (Moloko - The Eleven Thousands Clicks); koncert kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Motodrama; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1971); reż.:Andrzej Konic; wyk.:Jacek Fedorowicz, Krystyna Sienkiewicz, Bohdan Łazuka, Jerzy Dobrowolski, Roman Kłosowski, Kazimierz Wichniarz, Iga Cembrzyńska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Björk w Cambridge - koncert (Björk - Live In Concert - Homogenous 1998) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1998); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Tygodnik Kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Podejrzani (Usual Suspects); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1995); reż.:Bryan Singer; wyk.:Gabriel Byrne, Stephen Baldwin, Kevin Spacey; DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Hurricane Festival 2005 - Three Doors Down (Three Doors Down); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 Studio Kultura; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Malta 2006 - Tworzywo Sztuczne cz.1; koncert; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Malta 2006 - Tworzywo Sztuczne cz.2; koncert; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Mój wujaszek (Mon oncle); komedia kraj prod.Francja (1958); reż.:Jacques Tati; wyk.:Jacques Tati, Jean-Pierre Zola, Becourt Alain, Adrienne Servantie, Lucien Fregis, Betty Schneider; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Studio Kultura; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Szmery w sercu (Le souffle au coeur); dramat kraj prod.Francja, Włochy, Niemcy (1971); reż.:Louis Malle; wyk.:Lea Massari, Daniel Gelin, Benoit Ferreux; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:05 Nina Simone - Legenda (Nina Simone - La Legende); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja, Wielka Brytania (1992); reż.:Frank Lords; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:05 Taksówkarz (Taxi Driver); dramat kraj prod.USA (1976); reż.:Martin Scorsese; wyk.:Robert De Niro, Jodie Foster, Cybill Stepherd, Harvey Keitel; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:00 Noc z Lou Reedem (A Night with Lou Reed); koncert kraj prod.USA (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:00 Sex Pistols: Wściekłość i brud (The Filth and the Fury); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (2000); reż.:Julien Temple; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:45 Zakończenie programu Plik:SK_CPLUS_0309.png 07:05 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07:15 Nie przegap 07:25 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 08:00 Roboty - film animowany, USA 2005 09:35 Madagaskar - film animowany, USA 2005 11:00 Za drzwiami Actors Studio: Ralph Fiennes - film dokumentalny, USA 11:50 Piknik - komedia, USA 2004 13:20 Trener - dramat obyczajowy, USA/Niemcy 2005 15:35 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty - film animowany, USA 2004 17:00 Piłka nożna: Inteligencja zbiorowa - film dokumentalny, Francja 2006 18:00 Wojna światów - thriller s-f, USA 2005 20:00 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 20:35 Nie przegap 20:45 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20:50 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 21:00 Sky Fighters - film przygodowy, Francja 2005 22:45 Kapelusz z balonów - film dokumentalny, USA 2005 23:45 Pan życia i śmierci - dramat sensacyjny, Francja/USA 2005 01:50 13. dzielnica - film sensacyjny, USA 2004 03:15 Wysyp żywych trupów - horror komediowy, Francja 2004 04:55 Ukryta tajemnica M. Nighta Shyamalana - film dokumentalny, USA 2004 Plik:Eurosport_(2000-2012).jpeg 8.30 Skoki narciarskie: Turniej Czterech Skoczni w Garmisch−Partenkirchen − eliminacje 9.30 Piłka nożna: Puchar UEFA − podsumowanie 10.30 Piłka nożna: Droga do Euro 2008 11.30 Skoki narciarskie: Turniej Czterech Skoczni w Garmisch−Partenkirchen − eliminacje 13.00 (na żywo) Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP w Doha − 1. dzień 18.15 Watts: Best of − magazyn sportowy 19.00 Skoki narciarskie: Turniej Czterech Skoczni w Garmisch−Partenkirchen 20.45 Fight Club: Best of 2006 − magazyn sportów walki 23.00 Skoki narciarskie: Turniej Czterech Skoczni w Garmisch−Partenkirchen 0.30 Piłka nożna: Droga do Euro 2008 1.30 Zakończenie programu Plik:TVN_Gra.svg.png 09:00 Telesklep 12:05 Strażnik Kasy (Gra) interaktywny program rozrywkowy... stereolive 14:00 Pin kod 14:25 Telesklep 15:30 Rozbij bank interaktywny program rozrywkowy... stereolive 17:00 Kasa gra interaktywny program rozrywkowy... stereolive 19:00 Strażnik Kasy (Gra) interaktywny program rozrywkowy... stereolive 20:00 Seans filmowy interaktywny program rozrywkowy... stereolive 22:00 Wieczorne igraszki stereolive 00:00 SerwisMania interaktywny program rozrywkowy... stereo Plik:TVP_Sport_2006.svg.png 09:05 Jak przychodzi zbawienie; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 365 dni wielkiego sportu - Wydarzenia 2006; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Puchar UEFA - Feyenoord Rotterdam - Wisła Kraków 12:50 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Turniej Czterech Skoczni. GaPa 16:10 Superpuchar w piłce nożnej - FC Barcelona - FC Sevilla; transmisja 18:05 Łyżwy figurowe - Finał Grand Prix - Sankt Petersburg- GALA ( cz.1 ); transmisja 19:05 Łyżwy figurowe - Finał Grand Prix - Sankt Petersburg- GALA ( cz. 2 ); transmisja 20:15 Polska Liga Hokejowa - FINAŁ - skrót 21:00 365 dni wielkiego sportu - Wydarzenia 2006; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:45 Koło Fortuny; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:05 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Turniej Czterech Skoczni. GAPA 24:00 Zakończenie programu Ale Kino! 08:00 ostatni seans Tytani - film obyczajowy reż. Boaz Yakin, wyk. Denzel Washington, Will Patton, Wood Harris, Ryan Hurst USA 2000 10:00 Wielki wyścig - komedia reż. Blake Edwards, wyk. Jack Lemmon, Tony Curtis, Natalie Wood, Peter Falk USA 1965 12:35 Żona dla zuchwałych - melodramat reż. Aditya Chopra, wyk. Shahrukh Khan, Kajol, Amrish Puri, Farida Jalal Indie 1995 15:50 Wszyscy mówią: Kocham cię - komedia reż. Woody Allen, wyk. Woody Allen, Goldie Hawn, Alan Alda, Drew Barrymore USA 1996 17:40 Evita - musical reż. Alan Parker, wyk. Madonna, Jonathan Pryce, Antonio Banderas, Jimmy Nail USA 1996 20:00 ale klasyczne! Po drugiej stronie - film kryminalny reż. Michael Rymer, wyk. Omar Epps, LL Cool J, Stanley Tucci, Pam Grier USA 1999 21:45 ostatni seans Liberator - film sensacyjny reż. Andrew Davis, wyk. Steven Seagal, Tommy Lee Jones, Damian Chapa, Troy Evans, Patrick O'Neal, Gary Busey, Erika Eleniak USA/ Francja 1992 23:35 Halloween - 20 lat później - horror reż. Steve Miner, wyk. Jamie Lee Curtis, Josh Hartnett, Adam Arkin, Michelle Williams USA 1998 01:10 Gina i Stella - film krótkometrażowy 01:30 Amores perros - dramat obyczajowy reż. Alejandro Gonzalez Inarritu, wyk. Emilio Echevarria, Gael Garcia Bernal, Goya Toledo, Alvaro Guerrero Meksyk 2000 Canal + Film 07:00 Smokiem i mieczem - film przygodowy reż. Tom Reeve, wyk. James Purefoy, Piper Perabo, Patrick Swayze, Bill Treacher Niemcy/ Wlk. Brytania 2004 08:40 Łapu-capu extra - chochliki telewizyjne 09:10 Mieszkanie numer 12 - komedia romantyczna reż. Dan Bootzin, wyk. Mark Ruffalo, Beth Ulrich, Alan Gelfant, Manuel Cabral USA 2001 10:40 Łapu-capu extra - chochliki telewizyjne 11:10 Ruchomy zamek Hauru - film animowany reż. Hayao Miyazaki, wyk. Japonia 2004 13:10 Łapu-capu extra - chochliki telewizyjne 13:40 Miłość idealna? Idealny facet - komediodramat reż. Mark Rosman, wyk. Hilary Duff, Heather Locklear, Chris Noth, Mike O'Malley USA 2005 15:20 Łapu-capu extra - chochliki telewizyjne 15:50 Miłość idealna? Mąż idealny - komedia romantyczna reż. Glenn Gordon Caron, wyk. Jennifer Aniston, Jay Mohr, Kevin Bacon, Olympia Dukakis, Illeana Douglas, Kevin Dunn, Anne Twomey USA 1997 17:30 Łapu-capu extra - chochliki telewizyjne 18:00 Miłość idealna? Happy End - komedia romantyczna reż. Amos Kollek, wyk. Audrey Tautou, Justin Theroux, Jennifer Tilly, Laila Robins USA/Francja/Niemcy 2003 19:30 Łapu-capu extra - chochliki telewizyjne 20:00 Miłość idealna? Naga prawda o miłości - komedia romantyczna reż. John Hay, wyk. Jennifer Love Hewitt, Dougray Scott, Jimi Mistry, Branka Katic Wlk. Brytania 2004 21:35 PS - melodramat reż. Dylan Kidd, wyk. Laura Linney, Topher Grace, Gabriel Byrne, Marcia Gay Harden USA 2004 23:15 Sky Fighters - film przygodowy reż. Gérard Pires, wyk. Benoît Magimel, Clovis Cornillac, Géraldine Pailhas, Philippe Torreton Francja 2005 01:00 Jeden odchodzi, drugi zostaje - komediodramat reż. Claude Berri, wyk. Charlotte Gainsbourg, Daniel Auteuil, Nathalie Baye, Pierre Arditi Francja 2005 02:35 Boogeyman - horror reż. Stephen T. Kay, wyk. Barry Watson, Emily Deschanel, Andrew Glover, Skye McCole Bartusiak USA/ Nowa Zelandia/ Niemcy 2005 04:05 Cube Zero - horror reż. Ernie Barbarash, wyk. Zachary Bennett, Stephanie Moore, Michael Riley, Martin Roach Kanada 2004 05:40 Nowy - film obyczajowy reż. Jerzy Ziarnik, wyk. Damian Damięcki, Bronisław Pawlik, Edward Dziewoński, Wiesław Gołas Polska 1970 Canal + Sport 07:00 Fade to Black - film dokumentalny reż. Patrick Paulson, Michael John Warren, wyk. Jay-Z, Farnsworth Bentley, Memphis Bleek, Mary J. Blige USA 2004 08:55 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 09:00 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 09:10 Wulkan - film katastroficzny reż. Mick Jackson, wyk. Tommy Lee Jones, Anne Heche, Gaby Hoffmann, Don Cheadle, Jaqueline Kim, Keith David USA 1997 11:00 Z pamiętnika wściekłej żony - komediodramat reż. Darren Grant, wyk. Kimberly Elise, Steve Harris, Shemar Moore, Tamara Taylor USA 2005 13:00 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Mecz Tottenham Hotspur - FC Liverpool 15:00 Piłka nożna Najlepsze mecze Orange Ekstraklasy - podsumowanie roku 2006 17:30 Złap sport extra - chochliki telewizyjne 18:10 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Mecz Newcastle United - Manchester United 20:15 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 20:25 Deser Tajemnicze wyprawy Jaspera Morello - film krótkometrażowy 21:00 Gwiezdne Wojny - Epizod 3: Zemsta Sithów - film SF reż. George Lucas, wyk. Ewan McGregor, Natalie Portman, Hayden Christensen, Ian McDiarmid USA 2005 23:25 Na złamanie karku - komediodramat reż. Jan Hrebejk, wyk. Petr Forman, Jirí Machácek, Emília Vásáryová, Natasa Burger Czechy 2004 01:20 Spadek - dramat obyczajowy reż. Edward Porembny, wyk. Krzysztof Kolberger, Tomas Norström, Anna Powierza Polska/Wlk. Brytania 2005 02:50 Hotel Ruanda - dramat wojenny reż. Terry George, wyk. Don Cheadle, Sophie Okonedo, Nick Nolte, Joaquin Phoenix RPA/USA/Włochy/Wlk. Brytania 2004 04:55 Łapu-capu extra - chochliki telewizyjne 05:25 Wizje IMAGINE - film dokumentalny reż. Frederick Baker, wyk. Wlk. Brytania/Austria 2004 Cartoon Network 06:00 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 07:00 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - serial animowany 07:30 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - serial animowany 08:00 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 09:00 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą - serial animowany 09:30 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą - serial animowany 10:00 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 11:00 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 12:00 Atomówki - serial animowany 13:00 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 13:30 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 14:00 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 15:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 15:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 16:00 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 16:30 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 17:00 Robotboy - serial animowany 18:00 Ben 10 - serial animowany 18:30 Ben 10 - serial animowany 19:00 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 19:30 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 20:00 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany Discovery Channel 06:00 W globalnym warsztacie - banglijskie gruchoty - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 07:00 W globalnym warsztacie - banglijskie gruchoty - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 08:00 Rodziny na wysokich obrotach - film dokumentalny 09:00 Człowiek i orki - film dokumentalny 10:00 Praca z rekinami - film dokumentalny 12:00 Przetrwać huragan Katrina - film dokumentalny 14:00 Zamach na Ronalda Reagana - film dokumentalny 16:00 W globalnym warsztacie - banglijskie gruchoty - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 17:00 W globalnym warsztacie - banglijskie gruchoty - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 18:00 Rodziny na wysokich obrotach - film dokumentalny 19:00 Zatopienie lotniskowca - film dokumentalny 20:00 Największy liniowiec: Freedom of the Seas - film dokumentalny 21:00 Katastrofa stulecia - film dokumentalny 22:30 Te olbrzymie silniki: Motocykle - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Hiperprędkość - film dokumentalny 00:00 Duchy w Georgii - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Prawdziwy horror: Zombi - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Superjazda: Dla bogaczy - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Amerykański chopper: Przedstawienie - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Zwariowane wyścigi - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 HBO 06:30 Oskar i Josefine - film familijny reż. Carsten Myllerup, wyk. Pernille Kaae Hoier, Mikkel Konyher, Kjeld Norgaard, Adam Gilbert Jespersen Dania 2005 07:55 Prawdziwe kobiety są zaokrąglone - komedia reż. Patricia Cardoso, wyk. America Ferrera, Lupe Ontiveros, Ingrid Oliu, George Lopez USA 2002 09:20 Kubuś i Hefalumpy - film animowany reż. Frank Nissen, wyk. USA 2005 10:25 Zaborcza miłość - thriller reż. Jonathan Darby, wyk. Jessica Lange, Gwyneth Paltrow, Johnathon Schaech, Hal Holbrook USA 1998 12:00 Dale Earnhardt - film biograficzny reż. Russell Mulcahy, wyk. Sean Bridgers, Barry Pepper, Elizabeth Mitchell, Russell Cook USA 2004 13:35 W krzywym zwierciadle: Poszukiwacze złota - komedia reż. Gary Preisler, wyk. Will Friedle, Chris Owen, Louise Lasser, Renée Taylor USA 2003 15:00 Sierżant Pepper - film obyczajowy reż. Sandra Nettelbeck, wyk. Barbara Auer, Valeria Bertl, Michael Brandner, Oliver Broumis Niemcy/ Włochy/ Wlk. Brytania 2004 16:35 Kobieta-Kot - film sensacyjny reż. Pitof, wyk. Halle Berry, Benjamin Bratt, Sharon Stone, Lambert Wilson USA 2004 18:20 Boffo! - film dokumentalny reż. Bill Couturié, wyk. George Clooney, David Brown, Pierce Brosnan, Charlize Theron USA 2006 19:40 Premiera Na planie - magazyn filmowy 20:10 Dom woskowych ciał - horror reż. Jaume Collet-Serra, wyk. Elisha Cuthbert, Paris Hilton, Chad Michael Murray, Brian Van Holt Australia/USA 2005 22:00 Odległy front - serial wojenny odc. 8 USA 2005 22:45 Deadwood 2 - serial obyczajowy odc. 8 USA 2005 23:35 Kurczak - dramat obyczajowy reż. Michael Burke, wyk. Emile Hirsch, Thomas Guiry, Richard Jenkins, Pablo Schreiber USA 2003 01:05 Zaginione - dramat obyczajowy reż. Ron Howard, wyk. Tommy Lee Jones, Cate Blanchett, Evan Rachel Wood, Jenna Boyd USA 2003 03:20 Obiekt pożądania - horror komediowy reż. Robert Parigi, wyk. Desmond Harrington, Melissa Sagemiller, Rip Torn, Udo Kier USA 2003 04:50 Boffo! - film dokumentalny reż. Bill Couturié, wyk. George Clooney, David Brown, Pierce Brosnan, Charlize Theron USA 2006 MTV Polska 06:00 PartyZone - miks sylwestrowy 07:00 Demolka - antyodpicowywanie 07:30 Pogromcy rekordów - reality show 08:00 Zakład - ile zrobisz dla kasy? 08:30 Viva La Bam - autorski program Bama Margery 09:00 Demolka - antyodpicowywanie 09:30 Pogromcy rekordów - reality show 10:00 Zakład - ile zrobisz dla kasy? 10:30 Viva La Bam - autorski program Bama Margery 11:00 Demolka - antyodpicowywanie 11:30 Pogromcy rekordów - reality show 12:00 MTV Europe Music Awards 2006 13:00 Za Kulisami MTV Unplugged z Kayah - reportaż 13:30 MTV Unplugged: Kayah - akustyczny koncert koncert bez prądu 14:30 MTV Maxxx Hits - notowanie 15:30 Re-kreacje - metamorfozy na ekranie 16:00 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 16:30 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 17:00 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 17:30 The Real World - reality show 18:00 Real World v. Road Rules - reality show 18:30 Rap pakamera - magazyn hiphopowy 19:30 MTV No 1 Hits - tylko największe przeboje 20:00 Kontra - bitwa na teledyski 21:00 Wspaniałe życie: Dzieci gwiazd w 2006 r. - kulisy życia prywatnego gwiazd 22:00 MTV w domu u...: Bogowie rocka - z wizytą u gwiazd 23:00 South Park - serial animowany dla dorosłych 23:30 MTV Live - koncert 00:00 Viva La Bam - autorski program Bama Margery 01:00 Bezsenność z MTV - klipy dla nocnych marków National Geographic Channel 08:00 Kalahari: Spragniona kraina - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Kalahari: Zatopiona pustynia - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Pawiany masajskie - film dokumentalny 11:00 Imperium koni: Historia podbojów - film dokumentalny 12:00 Królowa hien - film dokumentalny 13:00 Pandy wielkie z gór Qinling - film dokumentalny 14:00 Planeta Ziemia 2006 - film dokumentalny 15:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Największa kolejka górska - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Największe platformy wiertnicze - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Vegas - superkasyno - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Zawalenie się pasażu - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Katastrofa lotnicza w Amsterdamie - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Katastrofa na Florydzie - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Pożar na stacji Kings Cross - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Zamach bombowy na ambasadę USA - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Kursk - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Awaryjne lądowanie w Sioux City - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Sterowiec Hindenburg - serial dokumentalny Polsat Sport 07:00 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe Holiday Celebration on Ice 08:00 Hokej na lodzie Puchar Spenglera - mecz finałowy 10:00 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe Holiday Festival on Ice 11:00 Gala tygodnika Piłka Nożna 12:00 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 12:30 Koszykówka mężczyzn Dominet Bank Ekstraliga - mecz Prokom Trefl Sopot - Anwil Włocławek 14:30 Piłka nożna Liga szkocka - mecz FC Motherwell - Celtic Glasgow 16:30 Piłka nożna Liga holenderska - mecz NEC Nijmegen - Ajax Amsterdam 18:30 Gol - magazyn piłkarski 19:00 Punkt, set, mecz - magazyn siatkarski wydanie noworoczne 20:00 Gala FIFA w Zurychu 21:30 Piłka nożna Liga angielska - mecz Sheffield United - Arsenal Londyn 23:30 Piłka nożna Liga angielska - mecz Tottenham Hotspur - FC Liverpool TVN 24 05:30 Powitanie Poranka TVN 24 05:45 Skrót informacji 06:00 Skrót filmowy 06:05 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa roku 07:00 Skrót filmowy 07:10 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - podsumowanie roku 07:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:45 24 cytaty roku 08:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:45 Bez komentarza - rok 09:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:45 Studio TVN 24 - wywiad 10:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 10:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 10:45 Reportaż tygodnia 11:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:30 Skrót informacji 11:45 Progr@m - magazyn ekonomiczny 12:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:45 Nieruchomości - magazyn 13:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 13:10 Loża prasowa - program publicystyczny 13:30 Skrót informacji 13:35 Loża prasowa - program publicystyczny 14:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:45 Ostatnie piętro - magazyn ekonomiczny 15:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 15:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 15:40 Kalejdoskop roku 16:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 16:15 Inny punkt widzenia - magazyn 17:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 17:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 17:45 Progr@m - magazyn ekonomiczny 18:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 18:15 Reportaż tygodnia 18:30 Skrót informacji 18:45 Dama Pik - wywiad 19:00 Skrót informacji 19:05 Automaniak - magazyn motoryzacyjny 19:30 Skrót informacji 19:35 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - podsumowanie roku 20:00 Raport wieczorny 21:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 21:05 Wywiad Romana Młodkowskiego 21:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 21:35 Firma - magazyn 22:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 22:10 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa roku 23:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 23:30 Skrót filmowy 23:45 Kalejdoskop roku 00:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 00:10 Bilans roku 00:30 Skrót filmowy 00:35 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 01:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 01:15 Inny punkt widzenia - magazyn 02:00 Skrót filmowy 02:10 Firma - magazyn 02:30 Dama Pik - wywiad 03:00 Kronika filmowa TVN 24 03:15 Nieruchomości - magazyn 03:30 Skrót filmowy 03:40 Automaniak - magazyn motoryzacyjny 04:00 Skrót filmowy 04:10 Loża prasowa - program publicystyczny 05:00 Skrót filmowy 05:05 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa roku VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:30 O co kaman - program muzyczny 09:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 10:30 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 10:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 11:00 Kocha, nie kocha 11:30 Parot 12:00 Kochlik 12:30 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 12:40 Kocha, nie kocha 13:00 Parot 13:30 Sobotwór - gra MMS-owa 14:00 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 14:10 Big in America 2 - reality show 14:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 15:00 In & Out - wiadomości ze świata show biznesu 15:50 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 16:00 VIVAMAT - program prowadzony wbrew wszelkim regułom 17:00 Top 2006 - najpopularniejsze przeboje roku 2006 19:50 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 20:00 Personality - teledyskowy życiorys wybranej gwiazdy 21:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 21:30 O co kaman - program muzyczny 21:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 22:00 Download Charts - program rozrywkowy 22:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Parot - Extreme 00:00 Hitbuster - program muzyczny 01:00 Nightrider HBO 2 06:30 Najpierw mnie pocałuj; komedia romantyczna Włochy 2003; reż.: Ambrogio Lo Giudice; wyk: Marco Cocci, Stefania Rocca 08:00 Sezon rezerwowych; komedia USA 2000; reż.: Howard Deutch; wyk: Keanu Reeves, Jon Favreau 09:55 Mąż doskonały; dramat obyczajowy USA 2004; reż.: Roger Young; wyk: Dean Cain, Sarah Brown 11:15 Agent Cody Banks II: Cel Londyn; komedia sensacyjna USA 2004; reż.: Kevin Allen; wyk: Frankie Muniz, Anthony Anderson 12:55 Światła sceny; film obyczajowy USA 2000; reż.: Nicholas Hytner; wyk: Amanda Schull, Susan Pratt 14:45 Po zachodzie słońca; film przygodowy USA 2004; reż.: Brett Ratner; wyk: Pierce Brosnan, Salma Hayek 16:20 Agenci bardzo specjalni; komedia kryminalna USA 2004; reż.: Keenan Ivory Wayans; wyk: Shawn Wayans, Marlon Wayans 18:05 Hitch: Najlepszy doradca przeciętnego faceta; komedia romantyczna USA 2005; reż.: Andy Tennant; wyk: Will Smith, Eva Mendes 20:00 HBO na stojaka! Przeboje 2006, odc. 1; kabaret i satyra 21:00 Inkasent; film sensacyjny Dania 2004; reż.: Lasse Spang Olsen; wyk: Kim Bodnia, Iben Hjejle 22:25 Dark Water - Fatum; horror USA 2005; reż.: Walter Salles; wyk: Jennifer Connelly, John C. Reilly 00:10 Druga połowa; komedia Wielka Brytania 2005; reż.: Richard Nockles, Marlowe Fawcett; wyk: Gillian Kearney, Vinnie Jones 01:50 Tombstone; western USA 1993; reż.: George P. Cosmatos; wyk: Kurt Russell, Val Kilmer 03:55 Cinema, cinema; magazyn filmowy 04:20 Hitch: Najlepszy doradca przeciętnego faceta; komedia romantyczna USA 2005; reż.: Andy Tennant; wyk: Will Smith, Eva Mendes Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Katowice z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Warszawa z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Gra z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2007 roku